Love Me Like an Alphabet!
by xXAlternateLoverXx
Summary: Just short A - Z stories no longer than 300 words, I guess. My first fanfic? Is that what I'm supposed to say?  Anyhoo, this story is Amu x Nagihiko, so if you don't like Amuhiko... Read this story anyway.
1. A is For Accidents

**Ohhi guise. This is my first fanfic, blalalalala. Hope you like it. LOL. Well, actually, they're all just one-shots, each under 300 words. And yes, they're **_**really**_** short alphabet stories. I've seen a lot of these, and I thought that it'd be interesting to do. Well, this one doesn't exactly have much Amuhiko in it… LOL.**

**I'll put more in the next one, 'kay? :D I feel like I'm talking to a toddler. Anyhoo, reviews are very, very, VERY much welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I definitely **_**DO NOT **_**own Shugo Chara! nor do I own their characters. It's really depressing.**

* * *

><p><em>A is for Accidents.<em>

"It was an _accident_, I told you twice already, Amu-chan!" Nagihiko reassured the pink-haired girl, but she just glared at him.

"Delete the picture, then," she scowled, stomping away, her golden eyes gleaming with anger. Nagihiko shook his head, "I'll just crop it out!" he said, amused, as he fiddled with his rough, leather camera strap.

"Delete!" she ordered, wrestling the camera from him. Nagihiko held on to the digital camera steadily, and held it up high, proving to be stronger than Amu (and taller).

She blushed and let go of the camera, making Nagihiko smile smugly. "It's fine, no one will notice," he huffed, turning the camera off.

Amu groaned, smacking her forehead, "It's a _panty shot_! I'm never going to live this down, Nagihiko-san!" He shook his head, "Still not deleting it."

Amu shrugged, "Okay, fine, whatever— Hey, is that a fan dance performance?"

Nagihiko's head whipped around to search for it. "What? Where?"

He frowned and turned back to Amu, who was pressing some buttons on his camera. His eyes widened, "Wait, Amu-chan—!"

She smirked, "Oh, I deleted it! My mistake." She said simply, letting go of the camera so that it dangled over Nagihiko's chest.

"Amu… Seriously." He said in disbelief, staring at the device's blacked-out screen.

Amu let out a small giggle, "Sorry – It was an accident."


	2. B is For Best Friends

**Ohhi guise. Yeah.**

**Well, I have a fine and dandy idea… How about, every four chapters I do, I write a 'special' chapter? Like, for example: I make the chapters longer (probably around five or four pages on Word) and make them have an actual PLOT? Because I have a feeling I'm going to get too used to writing extremely short chapters; that's not exactly what I want. ._. AND because kanakokiriha hinted (LOL) that she/he wanted longer chapters! So, yeah. LOL**

**A big THANK YOU to: KuukaiHotorilove & kanakokiriha for supporting me! I was so touched when I found out I got two reviews! ;_; Also, thanks to Mrs. Flamer for pointing out for me that drabbles are generally shorter than 200 words! I'm such a noob LOL So yeah. Off to edit my profile OTL**

**260 words this time! ^ ^ **

_B is for Best Friends…_

Amu smiled as she strolled leisurely down the empty street; it was a great day today, the birds were singing, and there was no one to bother her…

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko yelled out while grinning, making Amu stop in her tracks and scowl. "Go away, Nagi!" Nagihiko's grin faltered for a bit, but he ran up to her. "Wow, you depressed?" he asked; she didn't answer. Secretly, she wanted him to walk with her, but she would never admit that to him. I would just corrupt the friendship the two had; besides, Amu thought; I still have a reputation to keep up.

She sped up her pace, and Nagihiko caught up to her. "Oh, come on, Amu-chan," he whined mockingly, resting his arm on her shoulder.

Amu blushed profusely and shrieked, "Go away!"

She squirmed like an overexcited octopus to get out of his arm, and smiled triumphantly when she did.

Nagihiko sighed as he flicked his long, plum-colored hair over his shoulder. "Aren't we best friends, Amu-chan?" he pouted adorably, making Amu heat up and walk faster.

She didn't want them to be _just_ friends; she wanted to be something… More. She thought of the two of them as girlfriend and boyfriend, but shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Yeah, whatever." She dismissed, her tanned complexion cooling down . Nagihiko pressed his lips together tightly. "Okay, fine; I'll just… Go. Since you obviously don't want me here to walk with you," he said dryly, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Amu said suddenly, surprising Nagihiko. She grabbed his sleeve, "Don't go…" Nagihiko stared down at her crimson face, and she let go, embarrassed. "Never mind, forget I said anything—"

He pulled her into a hug, smiling. "I would never leave you," he said, holding her tighter.


	3. C is For Cold

**A/N: Hi guise.**

**291 words this time! Hopefully fluffier this time. :D Sorry for the long update? My dearest mother didn't let me go on the laptop, since I hadn't finished my homework… I sped through it as fast as I could!**

**Also thank you: Pikachugirl1010, whoever you are (seeing as you're anonymous…) And I actually said 'drabbles' before, but Mrs. Flamer corrected me, so it's all good (I changed it LOL).**

**Hope you enjoy? :) Oh, and special chapter next update! :D Be excited!**

* * *

><p>It was cold. It was very cold, Amu thought, as she waited for Nagihiko out her front door. She considered going back inside her toasty, warm house to get a pair of gloves (the black and red striped ones that she had gotten for her birthday, to be precise), but instead, decided to wait out in the crisp, white winter snow.<br>"No!" she said, shaking her head. She wouldn't want him to think that she ditched! Then again... He wouldn't mind, right?  
>Of course he would! Think straight, she thought.<br>"Again with the cool and spicy character again, Amu-chan?" Ran whined, floating above Amu's shoulder. Amu closed her eyes, "I'm mature now, Ran. I'm over that."  
>"Over what?"<br>Amu turned around to see Nagihiko, who had crept up behind her. "N-Nothing!" she stuttered, eyeing the extra pair of gloves in his hands.  
>He chuckled. "I knew you'd want gloves," he said, handing the white, knitted gloves to her. She grimaced at all the lace and flowers that had been ditched onto them. "Sorry; it was the only pair I could find that fit you." He apologized, smiling regretfully.<br>Amu stared at him blankly, "Why are you apologizing—"  
>"Do you want to share mine?" Nagihiko blurted out, holding out his hand. He suddenly heated up, and pulled it back. "I'm not forcing you or a-anything," he said, touching the back of his neck awkwardly.<br>Amu reached for his hand and held it tightly, then slid her hand into his glove. "It's fine," she grinned. "I actually prefer this."  
>Nagihiko felt a fuzzy smile tugging at his lips, and pulled his scarf around his neck higher. "You're so cute," he muttered, unable to stop smiling for the rest of the way to the Café.<p> 


End file.
